


A night to remember (and also one to repeat)

by Songbiird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum drinking, Excessive Drinking, F/M, I promise this is not all I do, Impregnation, Minotaur - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cum, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbiird/pseuds/Songbiird
Summary: You were invited home by a minotaur you met while you were out. Knowing exactly what he meant by it, you followed him home, excited over what was about to go down. You were not disapointed with your decision.





	A night to remember (and also one to repeat)

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this is not the only kind of thing I write, It's just faster to write so, yay for that I guess?
> 
> Just go ahead, I don't have much to really say here.

You were guided into the minotaurs bedroom, his large and pushing against your back urging you to his large bed that was dressed neatly in a deep red shade. Obliging, you laid down on it, bouncing ever so slightly as you let your body drop onto it, disheveling the covers in the process. He didn’t care though, knowing that what was to come would make things far more messy than just having the blanket slightly untidy. 

You wriggled around on top of the blood red cover, letting out an happy hum as he took his shirt off, revealing muscular chest as he pulled it up over his head, struggling slightly with his horns as he removed it off of him. Managing to get it off him without harming the fabric, he quickly discarded it, throwing it onto the floor beside the bed. 

You stared at his body in awe, trailing it from his chest down to his crotch, where under the restricting fabric of his pants his penis resided, outlining a bulge of its large form. A needy moan escaped your lips as you laid in his bed, waiting for him to join you in it. Not having already dismissed your own clothes, you quickly threw of your shirt but still leaving your bra on not to reveal your breasts completely. 

He continued with his undressing, gripping onto his pants as well as his underwear, pulling it down to reveal his fully erect member, precum leaking steadily from its tip. A needy moan escaped your lips as his cock was revealed to you, a few prideful throbs being made by it now that it was no longer imprisoned. 

The size of his dick was even bigger than you had imagined, the thickness of his phallus even wider than that of your arm, and its length no doubt reaching as long as half a meter. Its head was starting to be covered in a thick layer of his slimy precum, the musky smell of it having already reached your nostrils causing a warm feeling of lust rush through you.

You got rid of your pants, kicking them down onto the floor as you rushed to get them off but as you could do the same to your panties he was on you, pushing your hands away from them and taking full control of your undressing. Instead of continuing from where you had left off he traced your body with his large hands, climbing up your hips and making their way up to your breasts. You let out a low moan at the sensation, feeling his fingers undo the straps of your bra, taking it off exposing your plump breasts. 

He clasped his hands around your round tits, his firm grip on you forcing another moan out of. Enjoying your soft breasts he squeezed and fondled them, a gasp escaping your throat followed by even more needy moans as he continued. As he played with your tits, he moved himself further over you, his much larger form looming over you as you laid underneath him.

You felt his enormous cock place itself onto your stomach, his balls brushing against your still covered pussy. As he let go of your tits his dick moved further up your body, his slick head leaving a track of precum as it climbed up your stomach until he practically sat atop of you, his penis filling the empty space in between your tits. 

You stared at his member with lust, its slick head only a decimeter or so away from your mouth. Before he advanced on your slightly ajar mouth, he ripped off the panties that were still on you, revealing your wet cunt to the minotaur. Switching his entire posture, he moved so that his dick slapped across your face, while he got easy access to play with your wet pussy.

Moving his hips back and forth he looked for your mouth with his erect penis, to which you happily obliged, letting it enter your wet mouth while his sack hung above your face. He tasted absolutely wonderful, his slick precum mixing with your saliva as your tongue tasted every little detail about his dick.

He pulled his penis out of your mouth, leaving only the tip of it still inside of you but to your pleasure he quickly rammed back in, forcing his way down your throat while you let out a muffled scream. His balls bounced up and down just over your face, coming closer and closer to slapping against your face with his every thrust. 

Not before long you were taking his entire length, the minotaur forcing his full cock down your gullet, a bulge forming in your throat as he violently facefucked you. All you could see was his huge sack smacking against your face as he pounded away at your mouth, the musky scent of his cock and balls clouding your mind with lustful desires.

A muffled yelp made its way out of your throat as you felt him spread your legs, exposing your wet pussy more than what it already was. You let out a muffled moan as his tongue made contact with your cunts wet lips, pleasure running through your body at the wonderful sensation.

It just felt  _ so good _ , the way his tongue teased your wet entrance while still pounding away at your mouth with his enormous cock. It was all just to much for you to handle and you felt yourself come closer and closer to your climax with each second that passed. 

The same must have been the case for the minotaur as his thrusts increased in strength as well as speed to the point where it felt like he would impale you with his erect dick. But you didn’t care, you just wanted him to  _ do it _ already, to release his massive load into your throat, to fill your stomach with his seed. 

His tongue made its way between your cunts lips and entered your wet insides, teasing you insides oh so wonderfully as he tasted every little part of your pussy. You squirmed at the sensation of his tongue exploring your wet insides, the feeling of it sending jolts of pleasure through your body, adding to the orgasm that would surely wash over you any second now.

With one last hard thrust he buried his cock in your deep in your gullet, having finally reached his climax. He released his semen into your throat and you swallowed it down happily, feeling your stomach swell up as he pumped you full of hiseed. Unable to keep up with his massive load, your mouth was quickly filled with his warm cum the rest spewing out of your lips and covering the base of his large penis in the slimy substance. 

It didn’t stop there though and as you continued to struggle in swallowing everything he gave you your face was quickly covered in large quantities of his warm sperm. It felt absolutely marvelous, how he filled you up with his cum and how the rest of it coated your face in its amazing consistency. 

You felt yourself cum to the sensation of it all, his tongue licking it all up with ease while you struggled to swallow all of his load that he was still pumping steadily into your mouth. Your stomach had started to take on a round shape due to the large quantities of sperm that you were swallowing. 

He slid his cock out of your mouth, cum still shooting out of his tip spraying even more semen on you, your hair having begun to reek of his seeds scent. The tip of his cock twitched excitedly, spraying more of its content out of it, covering your breasts in his thick seed as moved his crotch away from your face. 

With his last few pulses he sprayed his semen over your chest and stomach. You wriggled around happily in all of his seed, covering the few parts of your body which didn’t already have his cum all over in the white substance. 

He switched around how he hovered above, moving his body so it corresponded to yours, his slimy tip brushing over your sensitive entrance  while he grabbed onto your semen covered tits with his large hands causing you to let out another long moan, your mouth still filled with his cum.

He played with your breasts for a short moment before letting go of them and grabbing onto your hips firmly, locking you in place as you awaited him to insert his cock into your needy cunt. His dick teased your hole, the cum on its tip preparing your lips for his incoming thrusts.

You wished you could push your hips upwards but his hands held you down firmly making it impossible for you to move your pelvis any direction. Instead you had to make due with squirming under his grip, needy moans making their way out of your lips, begging for his cock. 

Hearing your needy moans he prodded at your entrance, before finally pushing inside of you, his enormous dick stretching your hole painfully. Yet it didn’t bother you, the pleasure from it making it more than worth it. Even though he hadn’t even pushed a third of his penis into you you felt so full, his member massaging against your pussys walls as he began thrusting in and out of you. 

With each thrust he sunk deeper into you until he hit the back most wall of your cunt where you would stop at. Instead he pulled and forced himself in through the small opening, pushing himself into your womb, successfully burying his entire length into you. 

You let out a scream in pain as he penetrated your deepest part of your cunt but it was quickly drowned out of pleasure as he began moving in and out of you in a steady pace. With his every push he practically impaled you with his enormous cock, vibrating your entire body violently to which you felt his cum in your stomach slosh around. 

You moans echoed through the room as he fucked you, begging him to continue thrusting into you harder and faster. He did just that and increased his tempo, his balls slapping against your skin with his every thrust, and his member filling up your insides to the point where you thought it would push its way through your skin. 

He let go of your hips and grabbed onto your tits again, his tongue tracing your sperm coated nipples while he continued to pound away at your cunt. You lost track to how many times you came as he continued to have his way with you, fondling your breasts while he fucked your pussy raw with his large cock. 

You wanted him so much, to release his seed into you once again, to impregnate you with his young.  You just wanted to be  _ his _ . With one last thrust he buried his member inside of you before granting your wish, releasing his sperm into your womb, filling it up almost instantly. 

His warm seed rushed to find anywhere it could fit, crawling in deeper into you, fertilizing your eggs as the sperm rushed through your body, until you could no longer fit all of his semen to which it welled out of your stretched cunt. You were once again covered in his cum as it spewed out of you, and you moaned heavily too all the fullness you felt inside of your pussy. 

As he neared the end of his large load, he pulled out of you, the rest of it coating you in another thick layer of cum. You moaned happily to the large amount of semen inside of your womb, his large load surely enough to supply you with his offspring.

You couldn’t wait for the time you could do it once again...


End file.
